Requiem
I'm sorry for bugging the crap out this wiki, but I want to share stories with the world! Alright, this is a Dark!Percy story, so if you want to delete it, go right ahead. I don't know if it's supposed to be such a thing. It may contain accidental shipping, like Percy and Kelli. Don't pay attention to it. I didn't mean for it to come across that way. Summary Percy Jackson is presumed dead, and his friends and family burn his funeral pyre. What happens if he's not actually dead, and they were wrong? What if he had changed sides from being banished to Tartarus without the knowledge of Annabeth and everyone else? All that can be said is, "You better run." Arc One: Chapter One: "I believe the root of all evil is the abuse of power." ~''' Patricia Cornwell''' - The Heroes of Olympus watched Percy Jackson's burial shroud. Annabeth Chase was curled up in the arms of her best friend, Piper McLean. Tears streamed down her face, splashing on Piper's shirt. "I stand before you to share some words about Percy Jackson, who we all knew and loved," Jason Grace began. A boo could be heard from the Ares cabin. Jason sighed and continued, "Right. It was unfortunate how he had to go, but such is the life of a demigod. I dedicate this speech to Annabeth Chase, his lovely girlfriend, and so much more." Annabeth looked up at him, feelings quivering through her body. She stood up and walked in front of everyone else, preparing to speak. Her knees shook, and terror overtook her body. Taking in a deep breath, she began, “Percy Jackson was my dearest friend…” *** *** *** PERCY *** *** *** I had fallen on rough black sand. The lands quivered underneath my hands. I stumbled to my feet, gazing upon the river of fire. I shivered as I recognized this place. This was Tartarus. *** *** *** I awoke with a shrill sound, jolting me from my dream. I gazed out of the little alcove I had dug out with various hand-crafted tools. I slid down the mountainside to see Kelli, the little brat I used to go to school with, and I had fought in Tartarus once before. She was gnawing on the bones of her sister, Tammi. I groaned as I dragged her up the mountainside. Arc One: Chapter Two "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." ~''' Edmund Burke''' - ANNABETH - I began sobbing again when I sat back down on the bench as I watched a couple more friends walk up, saying their speeches and adieus as the funeral service marched on. I eventually shut out every other person speaking to me until it was time for Percy’s funeral shroud to be burned. The heat from the fire dried the tears on my face. I watched it go up in flames. I buried my face into Piper’s armpit to stabilize myself. I couldn’t believe Percy was dead. After all this time, he’d abandoned me. He’d abandoned me. I tried to convince myself he hadn’t left me on purpose. He hadn’t died on purpose. Had he? Piper’s hand petted the back of my hair. "It’s okay,” she comforted. “Let’s get you back to your cabin.”